Mr Werebody & Sherman
by RC2012
Summary: Mr. Peabody works late in his lab one night when an accident happens, one that causes him to become a werewolf dog. Now it's up to Sherman to save his father before the situation takes a turn for the worse.
1. The Accident

Mr. Werebody & Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

Chapter 1-The Accident

Mr. Peabody was in his lab doing experiments.

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was pretty late.

"Hmm. Just one more test and I'll head to bed." The genius said.

He picked up two test tubes, both filled with different chemicals, and was about to pour them both into a container. He had to pour the right amount of both mixtures into the container or else something bad would happen.

Mr. Peabody's eyelid felt heavy with sleep. He tried as much as he could from dozing off, but he ended up falling asleep for a few seconds. He poured the chemicals into the container, but ended up pouring all of both chemicals.

"Oh no!" The dog cried.

Suddenly an explosion occurred, and it woke up Sherman.

"Mr. Peabody." He gasped.

The boy threw the covers off and ran down to his father's lab.

"Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried.

He heard moaning and found his father on the floor, covered in a purple liquid of some kind. "Mr. Peabody, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sherman I am. Just an accident, that's all. I'll be okay."

Sherman held out his hand.

"No, please don't touch me. I'm covered in this gunk. I need to get into the chemical shower."

So Mr. Peabody went into the chemical shower after taking off his bowtie and throwing it away in the trash.

He washed himself and his glasses off.

The dog stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel he had nearby. He opened a drawer in a lab table and put on a new red bowtie.

He walked out of the lab and met up with Sherman upstairs.

"See? I'm fine now. Sorry for waking you, Sherman."

Sherman smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. Goodnight, Mr. Peabody."

"Goodnight, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said with a smile.

The two walked off to bed.

* * *

><p>Mr. Peabody lay in bed, sleeping peacefully.<p>

Then the moon appeared from behind some clouds and shone its light into the room, and on Mr. Peabody.

Then something strange began to happen.

He began to growl.

It started out small, and then it got louder.

The dog threw off the covers and started moving his arms and legs around, as if he were chasing something.

Then his fur started changing from white to dark brown.

Fangs began to slide out from his upper jaw…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Appetite

Mr. Werebody & Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

Chapter 2-Appetite

"Ohhhhh." Mr. Peabody moaned as he slowly got up, his paw on his forehead.

"My head hurts." The genius put his glasses on and opened his eyes. He was shocked.

"What the-?"

Mr. Peabody's room was a mess. The bookcases were lying on the floor as well as the books. His desk had been flipped over. And there were papers lying all over the floor.

"Did I…do all this in my sleep?"

Mr. Peabody got out of bed and put on a bowtie. He looked around surveying everything. "I'll clean it all up later. First I must make sure that Sherman is awake."

The beagle left his room and walked out into the hallway. He made his way to Sherman's room and knocked on the door.

"I'm up." Sherman replied.

"Just wanted to make sure." Mr. Peabody said.

He walked down to the kitchen and made breakfast.

When Sherman came down, Mr. Peabody brought two plates with waffles over to the table.

The two took their seats and commenced to eating. But when Mr. Peabody cut a piece of waffle and put it in his mouth, he didn't eat it. He placed the fork with the waffle piece back down on the plate and took the plate over to the sink.

Sherman looked up. "What's wrong?"

Mr. Peabody looked back at his son. "I don't know why, but I'm not in the mood for breakfast right now."

"Okay. Hopefully you'll have an appetite for this evening." Sherman said as he continued to eat.

"Why? What's going to happen this evening?"

Sherman grinned. "Don't you remember, Mr. Peabody? Today's Halloween, we're gonna go trick-or-treating with Penny and her parents."

"Oh, right." Mr. Peabody said, remembering now. "Yes, we wouldn't want to miss Halloween, now would we?"

After Sherman finished eating his breakfast, he brushed his teeth and changed into his school uniform.

Then Mr. Peabody drove him over to school.

"Sherman?"

"Yeah, Mr. Peabody?"

"Did you hear anything unusual from my room last night? Anything that sounded out of the ordinary?"

Sherman thought about it, but he shook his head.

"Nope, I was asleep last night. All I heard last night was that explosion from your lab."

_My lab? Could the accident have caused me to wreck my own room last night?_ Mr. Peabody thought.

He wasn't entirely certain; he did wash the gunk off.

Mr. Peabody arrived at Sherman's school and dropped him off.

"Remember, I have robotics club after school today." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody nodded.

Then he wished his son a good day and drove back home.

* * *

><p>When Mr. Peabody got back to the penthouse apartment, he started feeling hungry.<p>

"Odd." He said. But he decided to make himself breakfast anyway.

He opened the fridge and had a look around. Then he spotted something. He opened the meat compartment of the fridge and produced a pack of hot dogs.

The hot dogs looked very delicious to the beagle.

Then he started gathering all the meat he could find in the penthouse and started cooking all of it.

Mr. Peabody couldn't explain why he was craving meat so much, but as he was cooking, he felt like he was growing more and more ravenous.

After what felt like a long time, Mr. Peabody set a dozen plates down on the table, each one with a different kind of meat. There was steak, lamb, ribs, hot dogs, and other kinds of meat that he had in the apartment. Some meats were even slathered with sauces.

"Let the feasting commence." The beagle said with a smile. He picked up a hot dog with his paw and took a bite. Then his eyes practically popped out of his sockets and he stared at all the meat before him.

Then he started eating all of it very quickly.

He devoured the hot dogs and steak in minutes and ate the meat off the ribs as quickly and cautiously as he could. When he had finished eating all the meat, Mr. Peabody let out a loud burp.

Then he started feeling nauseous.

"Ohhhh." He moaned as he got down on the floor and laid himself down.

He closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mr. Peabody woke up and slowly sat up.<p>

"What on earth came over me?" He asked himself.

Then he looked down at his body, which was covered in meat sauce. "Ugggh, I look like a mess."

The beagle got up and walked over to one of the bathrooms in the penthouse to take a shower.

Eleven minutes later, he came out dry and clean.

He walked back into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, what time is it?"

Mr. Peabody looked at the clock on the microwave and his eyes almost popped out.

4:45PM

"Oh my God, Sherman!"

Mr. Peabody grabbed his keys and went down the elevator. He entered the parking garage and started up his moped. Then he drove out of the garage and headed for Sherman's school.

"What on earth is happening to me today?" The beagle asked himself.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Trick-or-Treating and a Scare

Mr. Werebody & Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

Chapter 3-Trick-or-Treating and a Scare

Sherman waited outside his school for nearly an hour. He looked down at his watch.

"Come on, Mr. Peabody. Where are you?"

He waited a few minute more and then he spotted a red moped approaching. It came onto the drive and stopped before Sherman.

"Sherman, I am so sorry. I know I'm very late." The beagle apologized.

"Where were you, Mr. Peabody? I was starting to worry that something had happened to you."

"Um…work." Mr. Peabody said. He hated lying, what could he tell the boy? That he had passed out after eating a ton of meat? It would've felt so humiliating for a professional like him to admit that, especially to his own son.

Besides, Mr. Peabody didn't know how to explain what was going on with him himself.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here now." Sherman said getting into the sidecar of the moped and putting his helmet on.

"On, homeward! We have to get back home and make preparations for Halloween!" He cried out enthusiastically.

Mr. Peabody nodded and started up the moped.

While Sherman was happily anticipating the evening, Mr. Peabody was very worried.

What was going on with him?

* * *

><p>Mr. Peabody entered his lab and had a look around.<p>

He inspected the mess that was left after the accident.

Maybe it was the accident. Maybe it did do something to him.

But Mr. Peabody shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm being ridiculous. I washed myself up after the gunk ended up on me. I'm sure I'm fine."

Then he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>After a light dinner, in which Peabody didn't eat anything, claiming that he wasn't hungry at the time, both father and son went up to their rooms to change into their Halloween costumes.<p>

Sherman came down dressed up as Frankenstein's monster.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody! C'mon, we're gonna miss Halloween!" He called up the stairs.

"Now don't be ridiculous, Sherman. Halloween isn't going anywhere real fast." Mr. Peabody said coming down dressed up as a vampire.

The elevator dinged and opened up to reveal the Peterson's.

Penny was dressed up as the bride of Frankenstein's monster, Mrs. Peterson was dressed up in toilet paper to look like a mummy, and Mr. Peterson…

"Hey, Mr. Peterson. You're not wearing a costume." Sherman said.

Sherman was right. Mr. Peterson was indeed not wearing a costume. He was in his business suit looking on his phone.

"Oh, I don't dress up for Halloween anymore, Sherman." Mr. Peterson said looking up.

"Oh come on, Paul. It'll be fun." Mrs. Peterson said with a smile.

"Nah, I'll let you all have your fun." Mr. Peterson said putting his phone away in his pocket.

"C'mon, let's go." Penny said to Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

"Coming. Nice costume by the way, Penny."

"Thanks." The girl said as Sherman entered the elevator.

"Coming, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Oh yes, coming." Mr. Peabody said.

He entered the elevator and it took the five of them down.

* * *

><p>Kids in all kinds of costumes were walking down the streets, some with parents and some older ones on their own. They went to the doors, ringed the doorbells, cried Trick-or-Treat, and were given candy.<p>

"Trick-or-Treat!" Both Sherman and Penny cried.

In the doorway stood an elderly couple, who both smiled.

"Oh Marv look, how cute." The woman said handing them chocolate bars.

"Yes, nice to see kids dressing up as the classic monsters, Miriam." The man said smiling.

The couple closed their door and the two kids walked down the steps. Then they walked with their parents down the street.

"Man, we've getting a big haul." Penny said holding up her Trick-or-Treat bag.

"I'll say." Sherman picked a piece of candy out of his pumpkin shaped pail and inspected it. When he saw that it hadn't been tampered with, he handed it to Mr. Peabody.

"Want a caramel?" Sherman asked.

"Why, yes. Thank you, Sherman." The dog then ate the piece of candy.

"Whoa, Mr. Peabody! You ate that piece of candy, wrapper and all." Sherman said in a surprised manner.

"I did?" Mr. Peabody asked. He hadn't noticed.

Just then something flew past the five and landed on the concrete sidewalk with a splash. It was a water balloon.

Mr. Peterson turned to the direction from which the balloon came from and saw two young teenage boys.

"Hey!" Mr. Peterson cried.

The two boys laughed and then ran away.

"Get back here you hooligans!"

"Forget about them, Paul. Let's just continue walking down the block." Mrs. Peterson said.

Mr. Peterson grunted. "Where are the police? Shouldn't they be monitoring the streets, especially tonight?"

As the group was walking, some clouds moved in the sky and the moon shone out.

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody felt strange. Then he remembered feeling like this last night, in his dreams while he was asleep.

Last night he had dreamt that he was running through a field, chasing something. What he did not know.

But he was feeling strange nonetheless.

Mr. Peabody placed his paws on his head as he walked and began to moan.

"Mr. Peabody, are you okay?" Sherman asked.

Mr. Peabody just moaned.

Sherman looked concerned. "C'mon, let's go back to the penthouse."

"No, Sherman. I'm fine. Come now, on with trick-or-treating."

Penny shook her head. "Nah-uhh. Sherman and I have enough candy, and besides, you don't look so well."

Mr. Peabody gripped his head.

"I think Sherman's right. We should get you back to the penthouse." Penny said.

"I don't want to." Mr. Peabody said sternly.

Sherman placed his hand on Mr. Peabody's arm. "But Mr. Peabody…"

Mr. Peabody looked angry. "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME AND I MEANT IT!" He cried taking his arm away from Sherman.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" The beagle said with a growl at the end.

Sherman and the others looked shocked. Mr. Peabody had never yelled like that before. And he didn't growl like that before too, except the time he had protected Sherman from Ms. Grunion.

Then Mr. Peabody gripped his head and ran down a side alley.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried running after him.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peterson cried. The Peterson's ran after the two.

Sherman ran left and then right until he came to a dark end of an alley.

"Mr. Peabody?" He asked, entering the alley.

No answer.

"Mr. Peabody?"

Again, no answer.

Sherman pretended to chuckle. "Okay, Mr. Peabody. You got me and the Peterson's, now please come out now." He said, hoping that this was just a little Halloween joke.

Then Sherman stopped when he saw something on the ground. It was Mr. Peabody's vampire costume, but torn to shreds.

Sherman looked into the darkness.

"Mr. Peabody?" He said, starting to sound scared.

Then a howling sound came from the darkness, which caused Sherman to jump with fright, and was followed by growling.

"M-M-Mr. P-P-Peabody?" Sherman said shaking.

Then Mr. Peabody jumped out from the shadows.

Sherman screamed.

Mr. Peabody looked different. The fur on top of his head was longer and pointed up in spikes. His fur was the color of dark brown instead of white. He also had claws and fangs sticking out from his upper jaw.

Mr. Peabody had turned into a werewolf dog!

"Mr. Peabody, what's happened to you?" Sherman asked.

Mr. Peabody growled, his bowtie in his mouth. He shook his head violently and flung the bowtie away, along with his glasses.

Then he looked at Sherman.

"Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody growled and showed Sherman his claws and teeth. Then he attacked.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman got out of the way just before Mr. Peabody's claws could make contact with him.

Sherman ran away from his father and tripped into some garbage cans.

He looked up from the ground and saw Mr. Peabody approaching.

Mr. Peabody prepared himself for another attack.

"Mr. Peabody!"

Then Mr. Peabody gripped his head and groaned.

He looked down at Sherman, who looked terrified.

Mr. Peabody came back to his senses.

"Sherman?"

Then he saw his reflection in a puddle of water and gasped.

"My God, what have I become?"

Mr. Peabody looked down at Sherman.

"Sherman…"

"Mr. Peabody…" Sherman started to get up.

"No, Sherman. You have to keep away from me." Mr. Peabody said backing up.

"But, Mr. Peabody…?"

"Please," The beagle said, tears in his eyes. "I-I don't want to hurt you, Sherman."

And with that, Mr. Peabody ran away before he could revert back to being a werewolf dog.

"Mr. Peabody…" Sherman stared sadly after him.

Mr. Peabody ran to the right.

Just then the Peterson family came from the left.

"Sherman, are you okay?" Penny asked.

"Where's Mr. Peabody?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"Mr. Peabody, he's turned into a werewolf!" Sherman exclaimed.

"What? How's that possible?" Mr. Peterson asked.

Sherman thought. "Maybe it had to do with the accident, the one that happened in Mr. Peabody's lab last night. No wonder he was acting so strange tonight."

Penny came up to him. "What do we do?"

Sherman looked down at his feet and it came to him. He came over to where Mr. Peabody's glasses were and picked them up. He looked up.

"C'mon, Penny. We have to go back to the penthouse and find a way to turn Mr. Peabody back to normal."

Sherman looked at Penny's parents. "Go after Mr. Peabody. Find him and stall him until Penny and I can come back with an antidote."

"Wait, Sherman…" Mr. Peterson said, but the two kids ran off before he could stop them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. A Werewolf Dog in Central Park

Mr. Werebody & Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic

Chapter 4-A Werewolf Dog in Central Park

Sherman and Penny ran out of the penthouse elevator and down into Mr. Peabody's lab.

Sherman saw the mess from the accident last night when he and Penny went into the video surveillance room of the penthouse. There he and Penny saw the video surveillance of what happened in Mr. Peabody's lab and his transformation into a werewolf last night as he wrecked his bedroom

"I can't believe you slept through that." Penny said.

"I'm gonna go find an antidote. Using what we saw from the surveillance system and the notes from Mr. Peabody's experiment, surely I should be able to create an antidote that'll turn him back to normal."

"Not alone you're not." Penny said.

Sherman looked at her for a moment and nodded. He knew that he was going to need her help.

The two kids raced down to the lab again.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Peterson followed after Mr. Peabody. They saw him run into Central park.<p>

Then Mr. Peterson's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Peterson."

"Sherman?"

"Yep, Penny and I are in the process of making an antidote. Do you know where Mr. Peabody is?"

"Mrs. Peterson and I just saw him go into Central Park."

"Good, we'll have the antidote ready and be there in less than twenty minutes."

Sherman hung up.

Mr. Peterson looked at his wife.

"Let's go."

Mr. Peterson turned on his flashlight and he and his wife entered the park.

* * *

><p>Sherman mixed the two chemicals he saw Mr. Peabody use in his experiment, but the correct amount unlike last time.<p>

The chemicals were mixed and created a glowing color.

"This should cure, Mr. Peabody."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Penny asked.

"It's got to, Penny. It's got to."

Penny ran out of the lab to the elevator and Sherman was about to leave until he accidently knocked down one of the chemical containers.

He looked at the mess and shook his head.

_No time to clean up, Mr. Peabody needs my help._ Sherman thought.

He ran out of the lab.

Half a minute later a cockroach came over to the spilled container and came in contact with the chemical spilled on the lab bench.

It froze up and fell over on its back.

A minute later one of its legs started to twitch.

* * *

><p>Mr. Peterson flashed his flashlight around while calling out for Mr. Peabody.<p>

"Peabody, it's me and Patty! Where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Peabody?"

Suddenly snarling could be heard.

Then Mr. Peabody jumped out from the shadows and growled at the couple.

"Peabody, it's us. Paul and Patty Peterson, your friends.

Mr. Peabody snarled again. Then he lifted his head up and howled at the full moon.

He prepared himself to strike when a whirling sound could be heard from above.\

Mr. Peabody and the Peterson's backed away from each other just as a shiny red object came down to the ground.

It was the WABAC.

The doors opened and Sherman and Penny came out.

"Sherman, you took the WABAC here?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"Of course, how else could Penny and I get here so quick."

Sherman turned and saw his father.

"Mr. Peabody, it's me. Sherman, your son."

Mr. Peabody snarled.

"C'mon, Mr. Peabody. You got to remember me, you just gotta."

Mr. Peabody continued snarling.

"Do you remember who you are? You're talking dog and the smartest being on the planet."

Mr. Peabody snarled and then lunged at Sherman, who got out of the way.

Sherman ran away and Mr. Peabody chased after him.

"No!" Mr. Peterson cried.

Then the Peterson's came after them.

"Mr. Peabody, please don't do this!" Sherman cried.

But Mr. Peabody continued chasing him on all fours.

Sherman ran up to a tree and climbed up it, hoping that he would be safe.

But that didn't stop Mr. Peabody.

He climbed up it as well.

Sherman stopped and looked down. He was on a branch a couple feet above a fast running current of water. He looked down at Mr. Peabody and produced the container he had in his pocket. He held it in his right hand while holding Mr. Peabody's glasses with his left.

He looked down at Mr. Peabody, who was inches away from him.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody." He said with tears in his eyes.

He opened the container and poured its contents down on Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody cried out and tumbled down the tree and feel down onto the ground.

Sherman looked at him.

He saw the brown fur turn back to white as Mr. Peabody returned to his old form.

"Mr. Peabody." Sherman smiled.

Then he cried out. The branch was starting to give way under his weight. Mr. Peabody's glasses feel out of the boy's hand and down by Mr. Peabody.

The dog moaned as he sat up, found his glasses, and put on his glasses.

He heard screaming and looked up, his eyes popping out.

"Sherman!"

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried out.

With no time to lose, Mr. Peabody quickly climbed up the tree and grabbed Sherman's wrists just as the branch gave out and fell into the river below.

Mr. Peabody held Sherman tightly as he climbed back down to the ground.

Father and son stood on the ground and looked at each other.

"Sherman."

Tears filled the beagle's eyes. Then he pulled his son into a hug.

"Oh Sherman, I'm so sorry that all this happened. If I had hurt you, or worse, I… wouldn't forgive myself."

Sherman tearfully hugged him back. "It's okay, Mr. Peabody. What matters is that you're back to normal. And we're both safe."

Then they broke away and Sherman brought something out of his pocket.

It was a red bowtie.

"Thought you'd need this." Sherman said.

Mr. Peabody put it on and smiled. "Thanks, Sherman. I love you. You're the best boy a dog could have."

Sherman smiled back.

The two heard voices and turned to see the Peterson's approaching.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry that this happened. I promise that such a thing will never happen again." Mr. Peabody said as he and the Peterson's were checking the kid's Halloween candy to see that it wasn't tampered with. The group was back in Mr. Peabody's penthouse apartment.<p>

"It's Okay, Peabody. Sherman turned you back to normal and you saved him from falling into the river. And we're all safe now." Mr. Peterson said with a reassuring smile.

Mr. Peabody smiled back.

Mr. Peabody looked at everyone. "Thank you, everyone. For all your help. Especially you, Sherman."

Sherman smiled back. "You're welcome."

The three adults finished inspecting the candy.

"Alright, it looks good, but don't eat too much of it." Mr. Peterson said.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Mr. Peabody asked Penny's parents.

"Some water would be just fine." Mrs. Peterson said. Her husband agreed.

Mr. Peabody smiled and led them to the kitchen.

Sherman took a bite of a chocolate bar and looked up.

"Oh, I almost forgot to clean up."

"Clean up?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I accidently spilled some of the chemicals in the lab."

Penny looked worried. "You don't think something might come near it?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure nothing got into them. I'll go clean it up."

Sherman stood up and was about to leave when he saw something.

A long leg of an insect appeared from behind the corner of the hallway, which led down to Mr. Peabody's lab.

"Um, Mr. Peabody….?"

THE END…

**Sorry this was so short. I came up with it with less than a week until Halloween, so I had to make it short. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy Halloween!**

**~RC**


End file.
